Blood Relations
by lookinginward
Summary: *New Chapter* Blood ties run deep. Severus' sister has returned after a long absence. What is she up to? Only the Dark Lord knows for sure.
1. Family Reunion

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ok. This is a bit different style for me. I have a fairly good idea of where I want this to go, but at this point I've written only a few scattered scenes (I always seem to write from the inside out!). They appear here in the correct order, but without some bits that will proceed them and connect them. But before I expend any more emotional energy on digging the rest out of my brain, I really need to know if I should bother! Suggestions and/or _constructive_ criticism are very welcome. 

_WARNING: Contains fairly explicit (though not entirely tasteless) sex. Also contains SLASH references. If either of these elements offends you, please do not read this fic._

All of the characters in this fic, with the exception of the incorrigible Felicia, belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  


****

FAMILY REUNION

She was waiting for him in the library. There was a book open on the table before her, but she was making no pretence at reading it. It had been nearly 10 years since she had last set foot in Hogwarts. Not much had changed since then. Dumbledore looked a little older, perhaps, but was still as exasperatingly inquisitive as ever! She had merely asked to see Severus Snape! Had that been such an unusual request? 

"I will tell Severus you are here. Whether he will see you is entirely up to him, I'm afraid," Dumbledore had said finally, after all but subjecting her to Veritasserum! By the Dark Lord, you would think she had stormed into Dumbledore's office brandishing a Dark Mark and crying for Severus' blood! Hmm. Interesting thought, though!

So here she sat, waiting. Patience had never been her finest virtue. _"Whether he will see you is entirely up to him, I'm afraid." _She tapped her foot against the table impatiently. It would be just like Severus to refuse to see her! She looked around. Not even a student to distract her! How long was she going to have to sit here? 

She heard the door to the library open and turned around expectantly. Severus Snape stood in the doorway staring at her. An expression of extreme distaste was evident in the downward turn of his lips and the coldness of his black eyes.

"You look like a Muggle whore, Felicia." He stated flatly, his eyes traveling over her, taking in her tight, short leather skirt and clingy sweater. 

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Severus, I have always valued your sense of fashion." 

Severus made no move to approach her. "I have a class in 10 minutes. Come to my classroom if you want to talk." His voice was cold. 

* * *

"What is it, Felicia?" he asked impatiently once they were inside the classroom. 

She raised her brows. "I haven't seen you in nearly 10 years. Aren't you the least bit glad to see me, Severus?" She stretched up against him, entwining her arms around his neck. "I have missed you, dear brother." Her voice was low, husky.

He pulled her arms from his neck, pushing her firmly away. She shrugged. "I've been to see father… He sends you his love."

"Hardly likely, Felicia" he sneered, his lips twisting. "I trust you found him well?" _I hope you found him lying in a pool of his own vomit, bleeding from all pores!_

"As always." She ran her finger along the edge of his desk, gazing idly at the various potion bottles. "Potions Master," she murmured, "How very appropriate, how very _useful_ for you." She looked up at him. "You've done well for yourself, Severus." She flashed him a brilliant smile that dazzled his eyes. "But then, I always knew you would—despite Father's dark prognostications!" 

She turned toward the door as noises outside in the hall heralded the arrival of his next class. "We need to talk more, later." The first few of the students entered the room. 

She all but squealed with delight. "What a beautiful class you have, dear brother!" She looked from one fresh young face to the other. _So young, so fresh, so pretty…_

"Behave yourself, Felicia!" he snarled under his breath, his black eyes flashing.

She smiled sweetly at him, a look of wide-eyed innocence in her own black eyes, so very like his. "Don't I always, my love?" 

She spotted Draco immediately he walked through the door. The resemblance to Lucius was delightful! 

"But you _must_ be a Malfoy!" she exclaimed as he approached his seat in the first row. _So pretty!_

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The voice was strong, confident, proud. 

"Lucius' little boy?" Delight glistened in her eyes.

"Little boy? I'm 16!" Affront, wounded pride clear in his voice. Who was she to call him a little boy? 

__

How wonderful, how delightful…

She looked him up and down, slowly. Draco blushed slightly. "Of course you're not a little boy, my dear" she purred. "You favor your father very strongly. There is a trace of the beautiful Narcissa in you, naturally, but no one could mistake the fine Malfoy line."

Draco drew himself up proudly, chin uplifted, slight satisfied curl of his lip his smile. 

__

So like Lucius…

She extended her hand to him. "I'm Felicia Devire, Severus' sister. And I'm _delighted_ to meet you." Again, the soft, almost purring voice.

"And I'm afraid she must be leaving us now," Snape said tersely, propelling her firmly towards the door. "Wait for me in my office" he hissed in her ear. "I'm sure you can find your way!"

Draco stared after her. Snape's sister! A notebook came flying at him. He almost ducked in time. 

Pansy was scowling at him. "Shut your mouth, Draco, you look like a startled goldfish!" The class laughed. Draco flushed, picked up the notebook and threw it back at her. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson! That'll be 50 points taken from Slytherin—each--for failing to control your pubescent tempers…."


	2. Seduction

****

SEDUCTION

Draco woke up suddenly from a dream he only half remembered. He had been lying on a bed, unable to move. He could feel the pressing warmth of another body, could feel the coolness of the black hair falling over his face, could feel the hot rushing of blood leaving his body… He had woken up in a panic, feeling like he was covered in blood. As he tore of his "blood soaked" pajamas, he realized that his body was completely drenched in sweat only—not blood. 

It took a few moments to calm his racing pulse, quiet his gasping breaths. When he had done so, he sat naked on his bed, shivering, trying to recall the rest of the dream. Not that he was all that sure he really wanted to! 

He tried to lay back down, close his eyes, but when he did, he was right back into the dream, feeling the pressing warmth of another body, feeling the coolness of the black hair falling over his face, feeling the hot rushing of blood leaving his body… 

An overwhelming sense of panic filled him again and he bolted out of bed with a start. He had to get out of this room…now! He threw on his robe (his pajamas were soaked!) and all but ran from his dormitory, feeling for all the world like his dream were chasing him. Almost instinctively, he headed for the Slytherin Common Room. 

She was standing by the fire, holding a small statue of the Slytherin snake, when he opened the door. He stopped short, his hand still on the doorknob. What was _she_ doing here?

She looked up, watched him for a moment, fingering the cool, smooth marble almost sensually. She replaced the statue on the mantle and turned back to him, her head inclined slightly to one side, her smile gently mocking. "Are you just going to stand there in the doorway?"

"That's better," when he had shut the door. "Trouble sleeping?"

Finding he suddenly had no voice, he nodded, blushing to the roots of his pale blonde hair. "I-I d-didn't think anyone w-would b-be here." He found his tongue, only to find it stammering like an idiot.

__

So very young, so very pretty! 

"Mmm…I, too, have difficulty sleeping…at night. So many things running through my head, leftover from the day…It's a wonder I sleep at all!" She laughed lightly. 

She held out her hand, beckoning. "Come by the fire—this old room is always so drafty--and you look like you're shivering with cold." 

Obediently, silently he came to her. Was there a nervous look in his eye? Did he expect her to _bite_ him? 

She reached out and ran her fingers slowly through his hair. "So like your father's, little one." She mused, looking looked down at him (she was just slightly taller than he). 

"H-how _do_ you know my parents, Ms. Devire?" He tried to sound casual, calling on the automatic social skills his parents had driven into him through the years. But the stammer was still there and his mouth felt like he had swallowed feathers.

She smiled slowly. "How delightful of you to remember my name! But call me Felicia, please. They were at school with my Severus—I've known them both since then." 

"But you don't look old enough—" Sure, blurt out the first thing that came to his head! So much for those social skills! His father would have beaten him for being so callow! But at least the stammer was gone.

She laughed delightedly. "I was not at school _with_ them, my dear boy! Severus is _much_ older than I!" Actually, she was only a few years behind him, but she knew she looked no more than 25. "But he and Lucius were such friends, they spent so much time together! I was bound to meet my brother's friends, wasn't I?"

She was standing very close to him, close enough for him to feel the heat from her body. 

"I've never seen you at the Manor…" trying again for casual, his rapid breathing betraying him. He knew he'd never seen her there—he wouldn't have forgotten her! She wasn't beautiful, precisely, or really even unusually pretty. But she radiated a sexuality that blasted right through his senses. 

She inclined her head slightly, her dark eyes met his pale ones. "I have been out of the country for several years. You would have been a very young boy when I left." 

She reached out and traced the line of his mouth with one perfectly manicured finger. "So like Lucius…"

She turned and walked away from him. She moved with almost a feline grace, sensual and languid. Why couldn't Pansy move like that? Lord! He wanted her! She stood in front of the window, the light from the full moon highlighting the fullness of her breasts, the soft curve of her thighs. He could almost feel his hand caressing those thighs, travelling slowly upwards… 

He turned away quickly, pulling his robes more loosely in front of him. God, he had one hell of a hard on! She was his professor's sister! She was a friend of his parents, for God's sake! What if she noticed that he was all but bursting out of his pants? He closed his eyes and grimaced. Pansy would throw more than a notebook at his head! 

In an instant she was standing behind him—he hadn't even heard her move—of course, that probably had something to do with the fact that the blood rushing through his head was making him all but deaf! 

She laid her hands lightly on his shoulders, her breath was warm upon the back her his neck, just behind his ear. 

A short, hot breath escaped him. _God!_ He shifted slightly, trying to ease the throbbing between his legs. 

She traced a circle on the nape of his neck with her fingernail. 

A groan escaped him. _Lord!_ He hadn't meant to do that! 

She chuckled softly. "You like that, little one?" She lowered her head and traced the same circle with her tongue. 

The groan turned to a soft moan as he leaned back into her. _Shit! Lord!_ What was she _doing_?

Her eyes glittered delightedly. Lucius never could resist that either particular spot either…like father, like son?

Her hands were slowly running down his shoulders, slipping around to his chest. He could feel his nipples tighten beneath her touch. _Shit!_ Pansy was going to kill him—no, she was going to cut his balls off, then she'd kill him!

He turned around, or did she turn him around? Or had she hung him upside down by his toes? He had no goddamned clue! His eyes were cloudy as he looked up at her, his pale face now flushed slightly pink. 

Again, she traced the line of his lips, his soft, pink lips. She bent and kissed those soft lips…_so like Lucius' lips…_

A soft sound, almost like a whimper escaped him as her tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting him, inviting him to taste her. 

__

Oh God! He pulled her hard against him, pressing his aching erection up against her thigh, rubbing hungrily against her. 

She pulled away from him. "Easy, little one. Even at this time of night someone might come in…and I don't like to be rushed…" 

She waved her hand slightly and he could hear the lock on the door fall into place. "Much better. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble…"

He was almost panting. _So young, so eager…_ She tipped her head and raised one delicate eyebrow. "Well, little one?" The invitation was given—and accepted.

Moments later he was lying on top of her naked body, his narrow hips grinding rhythmically as he pumped his throbbing flesh into her. 

"Oooh, so good, little one," she moaned, "sooo good!"

His head was thrown back, his lips parted, his breath coming in hot gasps. She arched her back, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. Her nails dug into his flesh as she pulled him deeper into her. _So young, so eager, so very good!_

He pulled himself out as he came, his semen hot, almost burning on her thigh. She smiled indulgently as he collapsed on top of her. _So very young._ She ran her fingers through his pale hair, savoring each silky, silvery strand. _So very like Lucius. _

She moved from under him, nearly dumping him on the floor. He grabbed the edge of the couch and lay panting, his lean, still boyish body glistening with sweat. He stared at her in wonder, the thought coming unbidden, wildly inappropriate for the mood: _Snape's sister???? _

She wiped the semen from her thigh with a lace handkerchief, all save a little trickle. This she removed with a finger, raising it to her lips and licking it slowly, like a cat licking cream from its paw. "Mmmm." She looked down at him, a slow smile slipping across her lips. 

"You taste divine, little one." She knelt down beside him, bending as if to kiss him, but licking his lips instead. 

"But you leave me hungry for more. May I have more, my little one?" 

He shuddered, moaning softly. _Lord!_ She could have anything she wanted! She could eat him alive if she wanted to! 

She kissed his oh-so-soft lips gently. "I'll take that as a yes, then, my sweet one." 

She kissed him again, tenderly, her lips moving down to his neck, brushing gently against the hollow of his throat, tracing slowly down his chest. She felt him catch his breath as her tongue teased his nipple. She lingered there, sucking gently, lovingly, tugging at him with her teeth. 

He jerked slightly, his muscles contracting, as blood flowed into his growing erection. He ran his hands over the back of her hair, down her neck, his fingers gripping her shoulders convulsively as short, hot breaths escaped him. 

Her mouth traveled slowly down his chest, over his tight stomach, tasting the sweet saltiness of his sweat. _So young, so sweet…_ She paused here and there to nip gently at his flesh with her teeth. 

He moaned softly, his back arching hungrily. He was fully erect now, swollen and throbbing. She flicked her tongue over the tip of him. 

"God Almighty!" The words came out half in a gasp, half in a sob as she took him fully into her mouth. He pried his eyes open to watch as her head moved slowly up and down his shaft. 

His breath was all hot gasps now as she sucked hungrily. _God! Oh, God!_ He could barely breathe! _Shit!_ Pansy wasn't going to have to kill him—he was going to die right here, die with his dick in Professor Snape's sister's mouth! 

But just when he thought he could take no more, felt himself ready to explode, she withdrew him from her mouth. 

"Not yet, little one, not yet."

She stroked him lightly with one finger. He twitched and jumped from her touch. He thrust his hips up, trying to push himself into her hand, grabbed her hair, trying to push her back down on him. "Please… Please! I want, I need…."

She reached up and pinched his nipple hard. He yelped, letting go of her hair. 

"I told you I don't like to be rushed…"

__

So young, so eager, so hard to control… She turned her attention to the inside of his thigh. The soft, delicate skin was pale as moonlight. _So like Lucius… _

She wanted more from him, so much more… She nipped at the tender flesh, savoring his cry of pain as she drew blood. _First blood…_ _So young, so sweet. _

She lapped dreamily at the small trickle of blood, so red, that ran down his thigh, so very white. 

__

God help me! _She _is _going to eat me alive! _ A sound half whimper half sigh of pleasure escaped him. 

She raised her head, licking his blood from her lips. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted, panting so sweetly. _So beautiful, like Lucius…like Narcissa… _

His body was trembling, his erection so tight it was painful. "Please… please… please…" He didn't know if he was begging her to stop or begging her for more! He just wanted…needed…

"Yes, little one," her voice was low, almost harsh, "now…" She took him into her mouth. He cried out as pleasure mixed with pain as she went down on him, all traces of gentleness gone. The taste of his blood filled her mouth as she took him savagely, her teeth scraping his shaft. 

He came quickly, mercifully, semen mixing with blood, trickling out the side of her mouth. He shuddered uncontrollably as his body released.

She rested her cheek against his spent flesh, contractions racking her own body. After a moment, she turned her head and kissed him gently, her tongue removing all traces of blood and semen from him. 

Little-boy whimpers, little-boy tears on his cheeks… _So young, so very pretty with pain…_

She dressed quietly then sat beside him. She touched his cheek gently, wiping away a tear. "Sooo good, little one." She bent and kissed him softly, her lips like the kiss of a butterfly. "So _very_ good, sweet little Draco…"

By the time he found the strength to open his eyes, she was gone. 


	3. A Brother's Unease

****

A BROTHER'S UNEASE

Severus Snape was uneasy. The return of his sister after such a long absence was as unexpected as it was disturbing. He couldn't say he had been surprised when she had left 10 years ago. She had left his room in a torrent of tears after a bitter argument. His cruelty to her that afternoon had been unrestrained. He had lost his temper with her and had unleashed upon her the full measure of his cutting tongue. To his best recollection—and his recollections were seldom anything but flawless – his final words to her had been "Remove yourself from my sight immediately—and do not return. _Never_ return, do you understand me?" Oh, yes. Those had definitely been his words! 

And later that evening, when he had received her letter, its contents had also offered him no surprise. Those words, too, were indelibly etched in his cursed memory:

__

Dearest Severus,

I have taken far too great advantage of your unique understanding of my situation. Rest assured that I will not impose upon your kindness any further. But you must understand, brother, you cannot make me into what I am not. The blood of our father is in your veins, as well, Severus. I know you deny it, refuse to yield to its seduction. But I am not as strong as you, my love. And if I were, I am still not certain I would choose to follow any other path. 

But I would not make trouble for you… Since you tell me to leave, I will leave. It just so happens that of late I have been feeling an almost overpowering desire to travel—extensively. This island has suddenly become much too small… 

Be happy, Severus. If you cannot be happy, at least be well. Think of me from time to time (in your nightmares, at the very least!). It is not likely our paths will cross again, my dearest love.

Yours always, 

Felicia

For all her faults, Felicia had always been true to her word. He had truly expected to never see her again. Once his anger with her had cooled, he had suffered mixed emotions over that prospect. Their relationship had always been somewhat unusual, to say the least. Closer than brother and sister, more intimate, even, than lovers. The communion they shared was borne of blood, of a mutual, undeniable heritage. In some ways, he had always felt that Felicia and he were merely two separate parts of the same being. Separation from her had been both a relief and an agony. Rather like the severing of an infected hand.

And now she had returned, and with a rather spurious reason for doing so. He knew her too well to believe she had been driven home by an overwhelming sense of homesickness! But why, then, had she returned?

He sat staring into the dying embers of the fire. Her proximity was vaguely disquieting. He could sense her presence. And he could almost smell her desire. This brought him up short. A frowned deepened the furrows between his brows. 

With a sense of urgency—almost a sense of impending doom (Felicia had a tendency to bring out unwontedly dramatic thoughts in him!), he rose and set off towards her rooms. 

He knew before he knocked that she was not there. Her door was unlocked, which irritated him slightly. She had never bothered to lock her doors. It was as if she were issuing a standing invitation to all and sundry to visit themselves upon her at all hours of the day and night! She could be as open and welcoming as he was closed and forbidding. Again, the two separate—opposite—parts of the same being. 

Where had she gone? She could be very dangerous when…stimulated. He called upon the senses he so carefully suppressed. Sniffing slightly, he picked up her scent. It wasn't difficult. She was obviously strongly aroused—and hungry.

  
He followed her scent through the corridors and came upon her coming out of the Slytherin Common Room. His perceptive eyes took in her flushed face and slightly glazed expression. He noticed with a sense of foreboding that her sweater was partially unbuttoned, revealing a substantial amount of her undeniable charms. 

He scowled mightily, looking from her to the closed door. "What have you been up to, Felicia?"

Felicia licked her lips slightly. "Why would you assume I have been up to something, dear brother?"

"Because I know you, dear sister." 

A slow, tantalizing smile crossed her lips. "Yes, you do—better than most." She purred. 

Severus took a step towards the door to the Common Room. Felicia forestalled him, placing a hand upon his arm.

"Now Severus," she began, her eyes glittering merrily. "The poor boy is in no condition to be seen right now. Please give him a few moments to…recover himself before you go barging in on him."

He glared down at her. "What have you done with him, Felicia?" he demanded fiercely, eyes blazing.

The look she gave him from under her lashes exuded the essence of pure, raw, sexuality. It would have melted most men instantly. Severus merely scowled more deeply. . 

"Nothing…damaging…I assure you. He will be right as rain in a few moments, though perhaps just a little…tired?" 

"Return to your rooms, at once, Felicia! I will see you there momentarily." The tone of his voice would brook no argument. 

Her lips twisted slightly. Was she one of his students? Oh, but he was still so _sexy_ when he was angry! "As you say, dear brother." She looked over her shoulder as she left, "But do hurry, Severus. You know I can't bear to be kept waiting." She laughed merrily, almost skipping down the corridor.

Snape stood silently for a moment and waited. He did not have long to wait. The door to the Common Room opened and a disheveled Draco Malfoy appeared. Snape's lips twitched slightly at the look of utter horror that appeared on Draco's face as he saw the Potions Master standing in front of him. 

"Professor Snape!" He instinctively tried to straighten his robes. Oh lord! He was done for now! 

"Trouble sleeping, Mr. Malfoy?" His voice was quiet, his face as unreadable as always.

Draco blushed hotly. "Y-yes, P-professor. I w-was having some trouble with the essay you gave us. I came down to the Common Room to do some reading…" No chance in hell he was going to believe that one!

Snape regarded him cooly. He was deciding whether to let the boy off lightly… Lord knows if Felicia had just done with him, he had suffered enough for one night! It was amazing that the boy could even stand! 

"Admirable of you, Mr. Malfoy." His eyes never left Draco's face. "But I suggest you return to your bed at once. Doubtless you are in need of some…sleep."

"Y-yes, Professor, I was just on my way to do just that!" Draco turned to go, barely able to believe his good fortune. 

"One more thing, Mr. Malfoy…" Snape said quietly, "If I were you, I would try to resist the urge—however powerful—to leave your dormitory in the middle of the night. Such actions might be very…damaging to your health." He turned and strode off quickly down the corridor after his sister.


	4. Old Friends

****

OLD FRIENDS

"Ms. Devire, Sir." His servant bowed her into his study. 

"Felicia!" he exclaimed, rising from the armchair in front of the fire. Surprise and genuine pleasure registered in his voice. "What a delightful surprise! It's truly wonderful to see you again!" 

She extended her hand to him, her eyes glistening with delight at his unusually open response to her arrival. She knew the man, knew how close he kept himself. "Darling Lucius," she purred contentedly, "if I had known I would receive such a warm welcome, I would have returned _years_ ago!"

"Would you expect that I would greet you otherwise?" He took her outstretched hand and raised it to his lips. The softness of his kiss sent a shiver down her spine. He pulled her to him, his eyes teasing as they met hers. _Ah, Lucius…still so beautiful…_

"Well, I _hoped_ you might be pleased to see me…"

The door to the study burst open. "Father, I wonder…" he broke off, suddenly bereft of speech. _Oh, God! _

"What is the meaning of bursting into my private study like this?" Lucius Malfoy, iron ruler of the Malfoy Dynasty, demanded quietly of his son. His eyes were steel, filled with cold control. 

How very like Lucius not to bother to release her from his grasp as he faced his son. Of course, no one would dare to question him, would dare even raise an eyebrow upon finding him practically embracing a woman other than his wife in his study. It would never even occur to him that such a thing should be questioned. 

"I-I'm sorry, Father, I-I didn't think…" 

"Obviously." His father responded tersely. "Although why I should expect otherwise from you mystifies me. It would, of course, never have occurred to you to…knock?" 

Draco flushed deeply. Why had he opened the door? Why hadn't he knocked first? Not that it would have mattered much! He still would have lost his senses at the sight of _her_—but at least Father wouldn't be looking at him so angrily. He knew what would come later. 

Felicia looked from father to son. _So very beautiful, so very much alike…_

"How delightful to see you again, Draco," she smiled gently at him. Poor boy! He looked as if he would like nothing more than to crawl under the carpet! _So young, so sweet, so delicious… _"I trust you're enjoying your holiday?" 

She was speaking to him! _Oh God!_ "Y-yes, M-Ms. Devire," he stammered. He sounded like an idiot! "It's n-nice to s-see you again, too." Not that he could actually _see_ her—he had his eyes fixed on a small, very small, piece of lint on the carpet at his feet. No way was he looking up! No way was he going to meet her eyes!

"Do you have a problem with your tongue, boy?" Lucius snapped. 

Felicia rapped Lucius lightly on his arm. Her voice gently chiding. "Now, Lucius, I'm sure there is absolutely nothing wrong with Draco's tongue." She licked her lips slightly. "It's positively delicious, I'm sure!"

__

Oh God! Just let me die now! Please, someone set the Killing Curse on me...now! He looked up and saw his father looking slowly from him to _her_ with narrowed eyes. 

She looked innocently up at Lucius, one eyebrow raised slightly. Suspicion crept into his eyes. 

"Felicia…" he began slowly. "What-" He was interrupted by a strangled sound coming from his son. 

Draco met his father's eyes briefly, looking for all the world like a trapped rabbit – and confirmed the image by abruptly turning and fleeing the room with something that sounded remarkably like a squeal escaping his lips. 

Lucius stared in shock at the door as it slammed behind his fleeing son. _What on earth has come over that boy? _He frowned slightly as he looked down at Felicia. "Felicia, what have you done?" 

"Why, Lucius, what can you possibly mean?" Her eyes were wide and innocent. 

He laughed shortly. "Don't try to look innocent, my sweet, it doesn't work for you." 

"Oh, Lucius!" she sighed, flinging herself down into the antique armchair Lucius had recently vacated. It seemed still warm with the impression of his body, still fresh with his scent. "Nothing so _terrible_, I assure you. Nothing the dear boy didn't _enjoy_."

Complete comprehension slammed into him face first. "You seduced my son?" Lucius voice was incredulous. 

"I know, it was bad of me, Lucius," _It had been so very good…_" but he is so very like you…" _So very good…_

"I do not believe you seduced my 16 year old son!" He shook his head in amazement. 

"But, Lucius," she whined, her lips pouting, "you say _16 year old_ as if that were so very young! I was younger when you seduced me for the first time!"

"Seduced _you_? You were on _me_ like a bitch in heat." 

He looked down at her, a slight smile starting to twist his lips. That first time had been intense, no question about it! She had come upon him and Severus engaging in a lazy afternoon interlude. The memory of her wide-eyed, positively hungry look as she had watched them kiss still amused him. And her words, almost child-like, "Severus, will you share…please?" had made him nearly choke, and had almost—almost!—broken the mood. But she hadn't waited for poor Severus to respond. She just slipped in between them and helped herself, liberally! 

And their last meeting! The memory of it flared his nostrils, sent heat into his breath. 

She watched his face, saw the memories flicker across, sensed the warming of his blood. "So unflattering, my delight," she purred, "I always thought of myself more like a cat…" She rose fluidly and slinked up against him, arching her back, pressing sensuously against him. 

His eyes glittered. She could see his desire in them. "Oh, Lucius," she whispered huskily, "It's been so very long, and I've missed you so." She stretched up and pressed her lips hungrily to his. He returned her kiss hotly, savagely. 

* * *

"Lucius, you were always so very rough." It was a sigh, not a complaint. He was forcing her face down against his desk, pushing up her short, Muggle-style dress. She could hear him undoing his robes. Her breath was quick with anticipation. She cried out in pain as he thrust himself urgently into her. Her cries turned to moans of pleasure very quickly as he pumped hard against her, not caring that he was slamming her against the hard edge of the desk, not caring that his fingers were making bruised indentations in her shoulders. _Oooh, Lucius, so very good, dear sweet Lucius! Always so willing to hurt…_

* * *

"I trust that at least my son did not disgrace himself with you," he drawled, buttoning his robes. A slightly hazy, satisfied smile played about his lips as he regarded her.

She was back in the armchair, _his_ chair, surrounded by _his_ scent. "Not at all, dear Lucius," her eyes closed slightly at the memory. "He is, after all, your son." He nodded briefly, accepting this as his due, the small smile lingering on his lips. 

She licked her lips at the taste of him that lingered in her memory. "How could he be anything less than delicious?"

Lucius shook his head, smiling wryly. "You are incorrigible, my dear." 

He reached down and caressed her cheek with one long, elegant finger. "Of course, you realize that if Narcissa finds out what you've done she'll have a stroke." 

"Dear Narcissa. She loves him so very much, such a good mother…" she mused. "How is the beautiful Narcissa?" 

"Still as beautiful as the finest cosmetic spells that money can buy." 

"So unkind, Lucius," she chided gently. "I'm sure she only wants to stay beautiful to please you. You have such exacting taste. She is probably afraid you will tire of her and leave her bed." _As you have, many times, my Lucius, many times. _

"She is my wife. Had she the face of a warthog I would still do my duty and bed her as necessary." His words were accompanied by a careless shrug of his shoulders. But Felicia knew that he was perversely fond of Narcissa, in his own way—and delighted in having her on his arm in public. She was so very beautiful… _And so soft, so very sweet… _

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have gotten this far, I applaud your tenacity--and apologize for leaving this one unfinished (not that any part of this is TRULY finished!). As I said in the beginning, while I have a pretty clear plan of where I'd like to take this story, I really would like some feedback on whether I should bother to take it anywhere at all. And if you think it's salvageable, any suggestions you may have would be GREATLY appreciated!  



	5. A Mother's Rage

Author's Note: 

Thank you to **everyone** who reviewed my pitiful (and partial!) chapters! You have great strength to get through them! Ok…you've convinced me to take this to a "higher level" and write more! My problem is still that I write from the inside out! But I am starting to do this like "real" writers do—you know, timeline, chapter outline, etc. I have a few issues still banging off the inside walls of my head… but I have hopes! For **Amanda**, who begged so very sweetly… Ok…it's not the very next chapter in line, but I thought I'd put it up anyway since it _is_ a pivotal scene since it sets the stage for some things that will truly mess up some lives! And for **Sweet Divine, **I already have a scene with Felicia and Voldemort written—the _first_ time they meet… Thanks again for your feedback. Oh, and if this chapter completely sucks…it's ok if you tell me so! (By the way…did you sense that Felicia and Severus are _really_ close?) (heh, heh, heh!)

****

A Mother's Rage

The door to Draco's bedroom opened. "Draco!" Narcissa shrieked. "What are you doing?" 

Since he was lying naked on top of a woman, steadily grinding himself into her, it should have been pretty damned well obvious what he was doing. But that wasn't the point of the question—and he knew it. 

"Mother!" He rolled off Felicia, grabbed frantically at the covers, trying to pull them over the both of them. Though why he should bother when his mother had taken in the entire scene in one quick glance was a good question. 

"I-I…" Great! The stammering had started again! He fleetingly wondered if the stammer would be permanent now, the result of being traumatized by his mother's finding him like this. And with… His mother's friend? His father's mistress? His professor's sister? Lord, what was she exactly? A voice whispered snidely in his inner ear "_She's hot, you idiot! Very hot!_"

"Felicia?" Narcissa's voice was filled with disbelief and horror. "How _could_ you?"

Oh God! Of all the horrendous scenes he had ever imagined taking place in his life, this looked like it might top them all! Where were those Killing Curses when you needed them?

Ignoring the fact that Draco kept trying to cover up her head, Felicia pushed the covers aside. She rose from the bed unhurried, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was completely naked! Had to admire her poise, though… She wasn't even _blushing_! 

"I would have thought you would have shown _some_ respect for your son's privacy, Narcissa" she drawled, sounding for all the world like Lucius! "He's not a little boy anymore—you really should have _knocked_ first before barging in on him." She made no move to dress.

Narcissa all but flew across the room and slapped Felicia hard across the face. "You bitch!" She shrieked. 

"How original, my dear…" Felicia purred, eyes glittering. "Always so clever with words…" 

Draco winced. She had Father's manner down cold! Doubtless from years of…. But he didn't want to go _there_! 

Narcissa continued, ignoring Felicia's sarcasm. "You have the morals of an alley cat in heat! You aren't just satisfied to screw my husband every chance you get—now you have to screw my _son_ too? 

Felicia's lips twitched slightly. Narcissa was so very pretty when she was angry! The twitching lips turned slowly into a smile. "Jealous, my dear?" She reached out to caress Narcissa's cheek, now flaming red with hostility. _So soft…_ "You shouldn't be, my love…" _So very beautiful_ "I would screw you, too, if you'd let me…every chance I could get… Why not now, my beautiful Narcissa? I'm sure Draco will give us a little room…"

Draco's eyes widened. Ok, now this was getting just a little too weird! That was his _mother_!

Narcissa lost what control she had. She jumped at Felicia, grabbing her hair and wrenching her to the floor. "You slut! You filthy little whore!" Narcissa shrieked, trying to bang Felicia's head on the floor. "I _trusted_ you! All these years I _let_ you have Lucius… We were _friends_, Felicia!"

Felicia took Narcissa's beatings for a moment. _So rough, my sweet…almost like Lucius! _Then, with a swift movement, she flipped Narcissa over on her back and sat straddling her, holding her shoulders down. Narcissa was taller, but Felicia was _much_ stronger. 

Draco watched in horror. He wanted to pull the covers over his head and make it all go away… but he couldn't look away. 

"We were _more _than just _friends_, Narcissa…" she hissed through clenched teeth. Lord! If she weren't so damned _beautiful_ she would rake her across the face with her nails! "And I _never_ _once_ tried to take Lucius from you! Because, believe me, Narcissa, if I had tried to, I would have!" 

Narcissa chest was heaving. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "But now you would take my _son_ from me? My little boy! The only thing in the world that is _mine alone_!"

The door to the room opened and Lucius walked in. 

"Oh Dear God!" Draco wailed inwardly. That was all that was wanting! He did pull the covers over his head.

Lucius looked down upon the women, an amused curl to his lip. "Cat fight, my loves?" he drawled. He looked at the lump under the covers that was apparently his son. He raised a brow. "Fighting over Draco, are we?" He chuckled softly. "I wouldn't have thought the boy had it in him."

Felicia's eyes flashed at Lucius. "Your timing is damnable, Lucius!" she spat.

He inclined his head slightly. "Obviously." He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, arms crossing casually in front of him. "But pray, don't let me interrupt. Knowing you, Felicia, I know where this little fight will lead… And, as I'm sure you know, I'm not at all averse to…watching." His eyes glittered wickedly. 

Felicia released Narcissa and stood up. She slinked over to Lucius, pressing up against him. "Watch, Lucius?" she queried. "Only that, my dearest?" Her eyes twinkled provocatively. "You won't join? I'll…share…" Her words intentionally echoed an earlier time, a first time, when they had _shared_ another…

He put his arms around her, pulling her more tightly to him. "Bold little witch" he murmured appreciatively, kissing her lips softly. 

"Heaven help me, I am going _mad_!" Narcissa screamed, pounding the floor in rage. She glared up at Lucius and Felicia. "Have either of you no _shame_?" she wailed. 

Lucius caressed Felicia's hair gently and moved her aside. "Narcissa, my dear…" he began, resignation in his voice. 

"How dare you 'my dear' me, Lucius?" she raged, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "You have the temerity to stand there and kiss that…that…"

"bitch?" Felicia put in helpfully.

"slut?" Lucius offered politely.

"_whore_!" Narcissa screamed, "right in front of me, in front of our _son_..?"

"But Narcissa, dear, I am no 'whore'—I assure you no one is _paying_ me. I'm screwing both your husband and your son out of the sheer goodness of my heart…" Felicia said sweetly. "And enjoying it mightily, I might add."

Lucius nearly choked. "Definitely _bitch_, my dear…" he murmured through barely stifled laughter. He was enjoying himself at Narcissa's expense, he knew. But truly, this was priceless!

A gurgling sound emerged from under the covers. Lucius' eyes were all but dancing now. He had almost forgotten about poor Draco, the focal point of the initial confrontation. 

"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled, wild-eyed, turning her attention to the lump on the bed that was _her_ son. "Our son is in here!" 

Lucius raised his brows. "A few moments ago, my dear—just as I was walking into this little melodrama, I believe—he was _your_, son_, yours alone_…" He was baiting her and he knew it. "Besides, where else _should_ he be, Narcissa? This is _his_ room?"

Narcissa just sat there on the floor, staring at Lucius, dumbstruck. How could he be so callous? She looked at Felicia, still standing next to him, naked as the day she was born. How could she just _stand_ there like that? Surely the entire world had run mad! 

Narcissa closed her eyes and just started screaming, tears flowing unchecked down her soft cheeks. She could take none of this any longer. 

Lucius looked down at her, an expression somewhere between wonder and distaste on his face. How one relatively small woman could produce such a large volume of sound must be a source of great mystery to all! 

Felicia stared at Narcissa, a flicker of pity crossing her face. The timing had definitely been bad, all the way around. Poor Narcissa, she loved Draco so—she loved Lucius so. Even screaming like a banshee she was stilll beautiful_. So very beautiful. Her blood so very hot._

But whatever their private thoughts, neither moved to comfort her. No, the only comfort offered her was from her beloved son. Upon hearing his mother's screams, Draco flung aside the covers and ran to her side. He knelt beside her and took her in his arms. 

"Mother, please…" he kissed her hair, golden blonde still. "Please don't cry, Mummy" using the name he had called her when he was a little boy. 

Narcissa looked up at him, her brilliant blue eyes unfocused. "Draco?" she breathed, her screams quieting, tears still streaming from her eyes. "My sweet little boy, my _only_ love, _my_ Draco…" She put her head on his shoulder. 

He kissed her forehead gently. "Yes, Mummy, _your_ Draco, always _your_ Draco…" He caressed her gently, running his fingers softly through her hair, still placing tender kisses on the top of her head. 

There was a slightly stunned look in Lucius' eyes as he observed the tender scene. Between mother and child, yet not _quite_ between mother and child… Somehow, he was not _completely_ surprised.

Felicia, too, observed the tender scene, with thoughts traveling down a different path. _So very beautiful…Sweet Narcissa… Sweet Draco… Both so very pretty…_ No one observed her as she licked her lips…slowly. 

After a moment Draco looked up at Felicia, at his father. Anger burned in his eyes. Lucius was still staring at him, not truly seeing, wondering when things had gotten to this point and why he had not noticed before. Felicia didn't notice, so lost was she in her own meanderings…

"Can't you see that you've hurt her?" he hissed at them over his mother's shoulder. 

He looked directly at his father. Lucius recoiled slightly as the anger in his sons eyes—so like his own—turned to something stronger, darker, turned to hatred. "She loves you more than life and you hurt her at every possible turn! Nothing of her is ever good enough for you! She's the most beautiful, kind, loving person on this earth, but she's not good enough for you!" He buried his face in Narcissa's hair, rubbing his cheek against the fine silken softness. 

"Why couldn't you just _love_ her?" he whimpered softly. "Why couldn't you just _love_ her like _I_ do…"


End file.
